


something idk

by bugsnott



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, rolls eyes i am very dumb and have no brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugsnott/pseuds/bugsnott
Summary: hi i am very NOT creative and need ideas
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	something idk

**Author's Note:**

> 🧎🧎

MEOWWWW pls give me ideas 🤲 i am desperate


End file.
